Call My Name
by kinu-uni
Summary: It is Daisuke's birthday and Ken tries to tell him something. Kensuke. Fluffy. Attempts at humour O.o.


Uni: Well I am writing this fics to Bob because I kinda couldn't tell what I had promised, so I wrote this instead.  
  
Matt: Plus she is probably mad at you because you teased her.  
  
Uni: As always Matt, I thank you for pointing out these things.  
  
Matt: No problem.  
  
Uni: Would you please.?  
  
Matt: No not really but I am going to do it anyway.  
  
Uni: Thanks :)  
  
Matt: Yeah whatever. She does not own Digimon, and she doesn't own the band. Digimon is owned my Toei Animation and The Band belongs to Empress of the Eclipse. I don't own Scooter or the song Nessaja either.  
  
Uni: How creative.  
  
Matt: Go away!  
  
Uni : Sorry. And thanks to my lovely beta reader A Suicidal Frog Called Bob ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Call my Name  
  
  
  
Ken was trying not to think. This may sound strange and out of character but he really didn't feel like thinking. The problem was that the more he tried not to think, the more he thought.  
  
It wasn't even like there wasn't a lot of distractions. No as a matter of fact there were so many distractions around him that if he had wanted to think he wouldn't have been able to do so. He was walking down the streets of Odaiba with the rest of the Digidestined, new and old, along with Matt's band. So basically a lot of noise.  
  
He, along with the rest, was on his way to Daisuke's eighteenth birthday party. Everyone around him was chatting merrily, amongst each other. No chatting wasn't the word for it, yelling was more like it and at one o'clock in the morning Ken had no doubt that the people in the apartments they passed on there way didn't think it was as funny as the loud people he was with obviously did.  
  
None of them were usually that loud either but he knew that at least Taichi, Yamato, Toshiki, Gendo, Akemi and Istu had been at Matt's to drink and smoke before the party. Istu had been in a haze the whole trip, pouting very loudly that Matt had been out of paper and none of the others had brought any so he had had to make a school joint. Apparently this had failed in the first few attempts, probably because he already then had been to drunk to concentrate, and this had cost him a couple of grams.  
  
The rest of the band and Tai however seemed to think that this was just too funny, so when they made it to the train-station where Ken was waiting for them a huge argument was going on.  
  
Ken really didn't mind this. As long as it prevented him from thinking of what he had set his mind on doing at some point that night, he was happy. The problem was that it wasn't helping. He was still thinking and the closer they got to Daisuke's, the sweatier his palms got.  
  
As they rounded the corner Ken was practically in a panic. He couldn't do this, it just wasn't possible. He hated himself for giving up before he had even tried but this was just way out of his league. He had faced monsters overcome his worst fears even succeeded in pulling himself out of his depression after his time as the Kaiser, but at the time he had had help. Daisuke, Wormmon and the rest of the Digidestined had all been there. Granted they still were, but his biggest supporters weren't there. Wormmon and the rest of the Digimon were at Taichi and Hikari's for the night, and Daisuke was the one he was having problems telling this to in the first place. Plus he hadn't even had the courage to tell the Digidestined, that was Daisuke's thing.  
  
Way too soon for Ken's liking they were there. Ken froze in his tracks on the way in. He just stood there looking up at the apartment with the loud music streaming out of. It was also the only apartment with the lights on. No one was home to hold a party in any of the other apartments; every young person in the building was there. Ken didn't need the music or the light to know where Daisuke lived though. He knew by heart where the apartment was placed and he would have known where it was even if he hadn't been able to se it at all.  
  
"What are you waiting for Ken?" a voice asked. Startled Ken looked up into the face of the only somewhat sober band member.  
  
"Uh. No reason" he stammered still looking slightly panicked.  
  
"Well aren't you coming up then?"  
  
"Uhh. you know what I just remembered that I left Dai's present at home and I have to get it."  
  
"Ken you are holding his present."  
  
"Really?" Ken asked like he was begging Toshiki to tell him that it wasn't true.  
  
"Really." Toshiki said. "What's wrong Ken?"  
  
"Nothing." Ken said Hastily. A little too hasty.  
  
"Well it has to be something to freak you out like this." Toshiki said looking at Ken in a searching way.  
  
Ken sighed and looked down. He knew Toshiki was good at this, and maybe it wouldn't be too bad just telling it to one person.  
  
"IwasplanningontellingDaithatIlovehimtonight" Ken fumbled.  
  
Toshiki looked at Ken and blinked "Really?" he asked, "That's great Ken." He said smiling.  
  
Ken blinked at Toshiki. He really was good, Ken himself hadn't understood the words that had just left his mouth, and he doubted that anyone else would. But apparently he was wrong.  
  
"What's so great about that?" He asked looking down at his shoes.  
  
"That you would do that of cause." Toshiki said looking like this was the most logical thing in the world.  
  
"Well what if he doesn't like me back?" Ken asked sceptically. "What if he never wants to se me again. I don't think I could handle that." He said looking miserable.  
  
Toshiki looked at Ken sympathetically. "Okay Ken listen to me okay?" Ken nodded. "He is your friend! No matter what he would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, would he?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So no matter if he loves you back or not he would never hold it against you. And he isn't prejudice, because he has nothing against anyone in the band does he?"  
  
Ken shook his head "No." He said.  
  
"Well there you go."  
  
"But none of you are his best friend" Ken objected "And none of you has a crush on him."  
  
Toshiki sighed, Ken was definitely not easy. "No you are right, we don't." He said grabbing a hold of Ken's shoulders. "But you have to have a little faith in Daisuke too. He is your best friend. Besides," He said letting go of Ken's shoulders. "There are risks to everything you do but if you don't take them then where would you be?" Ken just stood there looked at Toshiki for the longest time. The he finally smiled. "You are right." He said. "Thank you." He said bowing politely.  
  
Toshiki just grinned at him and shook his head slightly. "You are welcome Ken." He said. "Now come inside with the rest of us?" It was more of a question than anything else.  
  
Ken nodded and headed for the door to the apartment complex, Toshiki following right behind him.  
  
Ken could practically feel the base in the floor even before they entered the apartment. He stopped with his hand on the handle, insecurity taking over once again. It passed though when Toshiki came up from behind him and put his hands on Ken's shoulders.  
  
"It is going to be fine" he said. Ken was sure it was supposed to sound soothing but with all the noise coming from the inside of the apartment Toshiki had to yell to be heard, which kind of took the soothing affect out of it.  
  
Ken nodded and smiled back at Toshiki anyway though. Not wanting the older boy to se that he was nervous again.  
  
As they stepped into the apartment they were met with a haze of smoke. Wrinkling his nose slightly Ken blinked his eyes and tried to look around the apartment. There were so many people in there that Ken started wondering why the floor didn't give away. It was probably the same thing that helped growlers fly even though it was impossible.  
  
Shaking his head slightly to get rid of the weird thoughts, he continued on, determinate on finding Daisuke as fast as possible and get the whole thing over with.  
  
He passed Matt and Tai on the couch, doing only god know what to each other. Ken thought about going over to them to ask if they had seen Daisuke but decided that he didn't mind it only being the gods knowing and he was sure he could find someone else to ask where Dai had gone off to.  
  
Moving on through the scenery of people and smoke to the sound of Scooter: 'Nessaja', he suddenly ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sor." he trailed of "Jyou!" he yelled over the musik, happy to se someone else that he knew in the large crowd.  
  
Joe looked at him and smiled slightly "So it's just me and then you aren't sorry?" Jyou yelled back looking amused.  
  
"Well of cause I am." Ken wailed "But I know you'll forgive me." He smiled at Jyou who raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"Thanks Joe-san." Ken said happily "Have you seen Daisuke?"  
  
"No actually I haven't," Ken sighed "But," He continued "I know where Takeru, Miyako and Hikari is. They have been here for a while, maybe they will know?"  
  
"Really Where?" Ken asked lightening up again. Joe just pointed towards the door to Daisuke's parents' bedroom.  
  
"Thanks" Ken said and started off towards the room, when Jyou called after him.  
  
"Ken, have you seen Taichi and Yamato?"  
  
Ken turned around to look at Jyou. "Yes." he finally said. "But you don't want to know." At that Jyou gave him a look, then he seemed like he thought about something, before he finally said "fair enough." And headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
Grinning a little, Ken turned to the bedroom again, slowly making his way towards the master bedroom. When he finally made it to the door he practically threw himself inside. He was not made for parties; all these people gave him chills. He closed the door and rested his forehead against it.  
  
"Ken!" Miyako voice yelled out happily, from behind him. He turned around to find Hikari sitting on Takeru's lab while Miyako was busy mixing a pile of cards. Bottles in strange colours and shapes surrounded the three, and it was obvious that they were playing some kind of drinking game.  
  
"Want to join us ken, cow?" Hikari asked, sending Miyako into hysteria.  
  
Ken blinked at her "What?"  
  
"She has to say Cow after everything she says chicken-salad." Takeru explained sending Hikari into a fit of giggles.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, still blinking a bit confused, Ken decided to just let it pass. "Uh. Has any of you seen Dai?" He asked hoping that they were still sober enough to answer him.  
  
Miyako looked op at him from her current position the floor. "I think he is in his room." She said, obviously trying to pull herself together.  
  
"Thank you." Ken said looking at all of them one last time before walking quickly out of the room before they made it to ask him if he wanted to join in their little game again.  
  
"Well that was a little weird" He muttered to himself, pushing off of the door he had leaned on the moment he had closed it behind him.  
  
Furrowing his brows slightly he looked around locating Daisuke's room with his eye before he started of towards it. 'Okay' he thought while walking there 'This is it. Just take it easy, Toshiki is right he is your best friend, he would never do anything to hurt you.Right?"  
  
Walking through the hall he could hear Akemi's voice trying to explain to two newly arrived police officers why they shouldn't close down the party or arrest the few people running around outside of the apartment building yelling and throwing bottles around.  
  
"You see officer they are really just harmless idi . I mean young innocent people, who are trying to have fun. I promise you we'll try to control them from now on" Akemi finished his rant for his sick aunt, all the while having a firm grip around the shoulders of one of the aforementioned 'young innocent people' whom the officers had been so kind as to escort up to the apartment.  
  
The officers seemed to think this over for a moment before deciding to leave the 'troublemakers' in Akemi's 'good' hands.  
  
The last thing Ken heard, before he was at Daisuke's bedroom door, was Akemi yelling out in the hallway ". and you are sure you don't want to stay and have a little cup of beer? There is enough." The two police officers must have declined the offer because the next thing he heard was Akemi closing the door.  
  
Ken smiled a little. Despite what he was about to do, he wouldn't change places with the people who had been brought up from the street, and was now in Akemi's custody. Slowly though he turned towards the door again and reached out for the handle, hands shaking slightly; he grabbed a hold of it. "Right!" he said firmly pressing down the handle opening the door.  
  
Absolutely nothing could have prepared Ken for what he saw when he entered Daisuke's bedroom. On the bed Daisuke lay between two girls. No they weren't just girls, they were little model wannabes. Both had long silky looking hair, one blond the other read. The readhead was almost lying on top of Daisuke, her long slender fingers running through his messy auburn hair. The dark one was roughly kissing his already swollen lips. All three of them were naked.  
  
"Daisuke." Ken whispered disbelieving. Ken didn't know if Daisuke heard him, seeing how loud the music was hearing him wasn't possible. Still Daisuke opened his eyes and looked towards the door just as he had said it, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Ken?" Daisuke asked shaking Ken out of his half trance stage. He could feel tears pressing forth, threatening to spill. He couldn't let Daisuke see that, so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he turned around and ran from the room heading for the apartment door as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"KEN!!" He could hear Daisuke calling after him, but he didn't care. He ran out of the apartment and down the stairs taking them three at a time. He made it to the bottom floor and went for the door, ripping at it only to discover that it was locked.  
  
"Damnit!" He yelled jerking the door handle and kicking the door a couple of times more, before he finally just gave up and leaned his head on the cold glass, sighing. This just wasn't his day, now what else could possibly go wrong.  
  
Ken had just finished the thought when rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Cursing himself and his big. thoughts Ken looked around, but there were absolutely no escape. He could go down the last sets of stairs to the basement door but that was locked for sure so that would get him nowhere.  
  
"Ken!" Daisuke's voice rang out in the staircase echoing off the walls.  
  
Sighing again Ken turned around so that Daisuke couldn't see the tears in his eyes, and waited patiently for what he knew would come.  
  
"Ken what happened?" Daisuke asked, when he finally jumped down the last couple of stairs, a little out of breath.  
  
Ken just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it Daisuke." He said hugging the present he was still holding.  
  
"Aww come on Ken I know something is op." Daisuke said. "I am your best friend, I know you and I know when something is up with you."  
  
This statement only made Ken more angry, Daisuke didn't know him, otherwise he wouldn't have done that to him.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Daisuke?" he asked still not looking at him.  
  
"Huh?" Daisuke looked at his friend, confusion written all over his face. Of case Ken couldn't see that.  
  
"Are you doing this on purpose?" Ken asked finally turning around to face a now fully clothed Daisuke, eyes red with unshed tears, and glaring slightly.  
  
A little surprised Daisuke stepped back bumping in to the opposite wall. "Ken you are scarring me a little here" He said, looking both startled and lost.  
  
Ken just snorted and smiled sadly to himself. "No I guess you wouldn't."  
  
"Ken just tell me what's up and maybe I can help." Daisuke pleaded sounding worried.  
  
Ken sighed. "the girls Dai." Looking up at Daisuke a tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
Daisuke restrained himself from running to his friend to hug him. Instead he just looked at Ken "The girls?" he asked more confused then ever "Ken if you wanted one of them I am sure they would have been happy to.." He was cut off by Ken, who was getting angry.  
  
"I didn't want the girls Daisuke. Don't you get it?" He yelled exasperated.  
  
"Then what did you want?" Daisuke yelled back now sounding angry too.  
  
Ken just threw his left hand into the air in an upgiving gesture. He would have thrown both hands but he was still holding Daisuke's gift. "YOU! You baka!" He yelled, "All I wanted was you." He finished quietly his shoulders slumping down in defeat.  
  
The next thing Ken registered shocked him beyond belief. Soft silky lips hesitantly pressed themselves on to his. He fried speaking but he couldn't get his mouth to work properly, and he definitely didn't want to move away. Slowly he started kissing back.  
  
After some times the seemed lost to the boys they reluctantly broke apart. Slowly braking apart, looking at each other.  
  
"Daisuke.?" Ken whispered as if afraid that this was all just a dream and that if he spoke too loud he would wake up.  
  
Daisuke just smiled at him "I love you Ken-chan" He said.  
  
Ken's eyes widened "But you.the girls.I." Daisuke kissed him lightly again shutting him up.  
  
"I didn't think you would ever want me." He said smiling a little sad smile "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think I would ever be worthy of you."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Ken asked in shock "If anyone here isn't worthy of the other its me." He said looking at Daisuke in disbelief "You are everything I could never be Dai."  
  
"Yeah, stupid and clumsy." Daisuke said looking down.  
  
"No!" Ken said not believing what his normally so go lucky friend was saying "Pure, innocent, good."  
  
Daisuke looked up at Ken smiling slightly "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ken said smiling back.  
  
Daisuke Beamed. His eyes shining, when the dance music was replaced with a silent number that, since it was at the same volume as the techno had been, could be heard on the bottom floor.  
  
"Dance with me Ken?" Daisuke asked looking hopeful.  
  
Ken grinned at him "Of course." He said stepping forward to place his arms around Daisuke's neck. Daisuke instantly wrapped his arms around Ken as well, and they started swaying slowly back and forth to the tones of the music.  
  
"Call my name.." Ken sang, trailing off, looking into Daisuke's eyes "Ai shiteru Daisuke-chan. happy birthday."  
  
"I love you too Ken." Daisuke said, smiling "Thank you for the best birthday I could ever ask for."  
  
The End  
  
My first ever Daiken *snif* hope you like. Review please ^_^ 


End file.
